


Put On A Happy Face

by KitsuneMustang



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist Manga, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 06:52:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuneMustang/pseuds/KitsuneMustang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes all you need to do is smile, even if it hurts (hint Royai)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put On A Happy Face

Author’s Notes: My first FMA attempt (bit of a drabble)....inspired by the song Smile by Nat King Cole  
I’ve decided to describe this as a sort of internal view from Roy as to how he was feeling during a manga setting! But I did win 3rd in the prompt ”Theater” contest whoo! – Reviews welcome – be kind and if you like it I may continue with other characters in this theme! 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

His heart is beating a mile a minute, and he can feel nothing but heat. The sting from the sand in his eyes is burning, but it helps to blind him from the bodies that lay strewn around him. He turns and stalks as fast as he can go without running, back to camp where he bumps into his old Academy friend Maes.

He can’t understand how Maes can smile and beam happily in a place like this, it almost feels forced, like a show to keep going. But then, he had something or someone to keep him going. Roy felt that nothing could ease the mask of his guilt right now.

While they walk there is a sudden a glint of silver lunging from the sand, his heart skips and panic sets in as he realises he has no weapon.

There is a shot and the threat is suddenly gone, and a name causes a clutch in his chest....”Hawk’s Eye” - can it be?

And then she is there, real and in front of him once more.....but not the same girl as he remembers, his heart feels like stopping and then beating anew.

“It’s been a long time Mr Mustang.....Do you remember?” she speaks and he sees his guilt mirrored on her face.

The mask has a crack in the seams. He now understands the need to try and smile, if only just for her.


End file.
